Frakenstein, A More Modern Prometheus
by Marijanne
Summary: The year is 2006 and we’re taking you on location to a supposedly abandoned building somewhere in Los Angeles, California. On the top floor of this building, towering over the streets below, is a lair of sorts, a laboratory, and here begins our tale.


The year is 2006 and we're taking you on location to a supposedly abandoned building somewhere in Los Angeles, California. On the top floor of this building, towering over the streets below, is a lair of sorts, a laboratory, and here begins our tale.

"Perfect," a young man with shoulder-length dark brown hair whispered as he unzipped a large white bag. A midget stood near by, smiling and fidgeting uncontrollably. "This will do well, Fritz. You're quite sure this is from the University?" The man turned to the fidgeting midget, Fritz, and asked the question almost scared.

"Positive, Mr. Frankenstein, sir. It was right where you said it would be. No problems at all. Didn't even set off the alarm." Fritz moved closer to the table and the large, lumpy bag. "Why are you using this body, sir? Surely there are better elsewhere. It's much larger than your brother." Sure enough, as Mr. Frankenstein pulled back the bag, there was the corpse of a man that was almost seven feet tall.

"He was a donor, Fritz. His organs aren't there. None!" Frankenstein laughed as he inspected the incision around the head. "Not even the brain. He'll be the first human test. I shall clone my own organs and recreate them in this body. I have done it with goats and dogs, but now! Oh, now I shall make history! Come, Fritz! You must assist me in retrieving my DNA. Nothing can go wrong. My brother's life depends on it." He laid himself down upon a large bench and pushed himself inside a large machine. "Flip the switch, Fritz! Hurry up and pull!"

Outside, the midget pulled a large silver switch. As it went down, whirling noises filled the air and electrical currents could be felt near the machine. From inside the machine came a long, low scream. At long last, the green lights went on outside the machine and the switch reset itself to the default position. As the electricity disappeared from the room, Mr. Frankenstein pushed himself out of the machine cackling and with a hairdo to rival that of Albert Einstein.

Fritz ran over to the machine to assist Frankenstein. "We've done it Fritz! Soon, replicas of mine self will be growing within the dead body of a man! He shall share my DNA and we will have a new heart to replace my brother's failing one!" He was laughing hysterically as he added his last line, "Wait until Elizabeth sees me now!"

A petite blonde woman was pacing back and forth in front of her plasma television, her long purple dress trailing behind her. An ugly man was watching her from his chair in the corner, slightly amused.

"Whatever will we do about Henry? I haven't seen him in so long! If only he would come back and tell me what's going on. That Henry Frankenstein! I can't believe he'd run off like this. He's my fiancé after all!" The woman stopped pacing and collapsed onto the large pillows that covered her sofa.

"Come, come, Lizzie! There's no reason to get yourself all worked up. I'm sure Henry is just fine in his little apartment. We could go see him if you want. Would you like that?" The man stood up and walked over to the sofa.

"Victor! You knew where he was this whole time and you didn't tell me?!" She, Lizzie, stood up and slapped Victor. "That was uncalled for! I've been pacing back and forth all day and you never told me? More importantly though, how did you find out?" Lizzie stopped her ranting to stare, interested now, at Victor.

He ran his fingers over his slightly red cheek before speaking. "His old professor at the University has been keeping tabs on him for the past few months. I got him to tell me where he was. Apparently he's run off to the other side of town to work on his so-called experiments." Victor twirled his finger around his mustache as he spoke. "We could call him and have him escort us if you want."

"Oh yes! Please!" Lizzie screamed. "I'll call him now." She walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the phone. "Operator? Connect me to the L.A. Medical University. Hello? It's me, Elizabeth. Yes. In fact I was wondering what you knew about that. Don't give me that. Please? Are you sure? Really?! Thanks so much Doctor! See you soon."

"What was that all about?" questioned Victor as Lizzie hung up the phone. "What could possibly be that exciting?"

"He said he'll take us there himself. He's coming right over. He should be here in about thirty minutes. I have to fix my hair before we go to see Henry."

A loud ring came from a speaker in the wall of the attic apartment. Mr. Henry Frankenstein groaned audibly. "Answer the bell for me, Fritz. Tell them to go away."

Fritz walked over to the speaker and pressed the button. "Go away. Mr. Frankenstein doesn't want to see you!"

"It's Elizabeth! Let me in! He has to let me in." The voice on the other side of the speaker changed. "Forget that! It's unlocked! Let's just go up! Be there in a second Henry."

Frankenstein groaned again as he heard the elevator doors open. Those elevators moved fast. "Come in and sit down!" he yelled. I have learned how to create another me and you can not get in the way!" He ran over to the machine and flipped another switch. The supposed copy of Frankenstein's blood rushed into the corpse. "If all has gone as it was supposed to, then that body will become my clone and my brother will get a new heart." A near blinding light filled the air for a split second. Everything went quiet. All eyes were upon the body in front of them. Slowly, ever so slowly, its fingers moved and its chest began to rise and fall in time with its steady breathing. "It's alive!" cried Henry throwing his hands above his head in joy. "It's alive!"

The doctor came over to Frankenstein. "It will never work. Only one out of 200 clones ever passes a week of age. There are always health problems and disfigurements of the organs in clones." He shook his head as he watched the corpse slowly open its eyes.

"Then this is the one out of 200! It will live I tell you, it just has to live. He will be just like me." Frankenstein shooed the others out of the room and went to have some tea while he waited for the clone to fully wake.

About an hour later, Frankenstein heard the floorboards creak above him. _My clone has awoken_, he thought and began to wait for the clone to come downstairs. He waited for a while, but nothing came. He decided to go check upstairs. When Henry reached the place where he had left the clone, he found nothing but an open window and a piece of fabric attached to the fire escape outside the window. "Oh no! He's escaped!" Henry Frankenstein jumped out of the window and crashed down the fire escape. He only hoped that the monster hadn't gotten too far.

Meanwhile, the clone was hanging out at a nearby park where an

unsuspecting little girl was playing. The clone approached the little girl stealthily, but she quickly whirled around.

"Hi! I'm Maria. What's your name? Would you like to play with me? I can make boats out of these daisies! You just throw them in that pond, see?" she tossed a flower into the water and watched it float. "You try!" said Maria as she handed a daisy to the clone. He threw the flower roughly into the pond and started to cheer when it stayed up. He looked around for another daisy and, not finding one, decided to throw Maria into the pond. Maria screamed as she attempted to stay above water, but in the end, she died.

Just then, Henry Frankenstein and a few other people he had enlisted to help entered the park and spotted the clone. "Get him!" yelled Frankenstein and the crowd charged. The clone took off down the side of the street, screaming all the way.

About 3 blocks from the starting point, the clone collapsed and turned blue. As some had suspected, he had suffered heart failure and died. What they found out upon further investigation, was that there had also been a malfunction in the brain when it was cloned that could have caused some pain to the clone that would be forever remembered by Mr. Henry Frankenstein as a warning not to try again.

**A/N** _I wrote this for school last year and thought it would be fun to submit. Critique, flame, whatever. This was just for a little bit of fun._


End file.
